FierroChase Oneshots
by DementedOwlWitch
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. Please read & review!
1. How To Make A Bad(ass) Impression

**Welcome to my series of FierroChase oneshots! There aren't nearly enough fics for this AMAZING ship, so I want to help rectify that. I hope you enjoy, and as always please review!**

 **I own only the plot. Rights go to Uncle Rick.**

1.

Let's Introduce Us To The World!... Of Dead Warriors Eating Dinner

Magnus gripped Alex's hand as they walked down Floor 19, smiling slightly at each other as they prepared to announce their- relationship?- to the world. Well, the Feast Hall of the Slain, anyway. They reached the doors, and Magnus took a deep breath. Alex (currently male) swallowed and squeezed his hand, before they walked in.

At first nobody noticed them; that was before TJ, Mallory and Halfborn all looked over at the same time and yelled, "Magnus! Alex!" with Mallory unable to keep in a screech of, "You two look so cute!"

At this, seemingly everyone in the hall turned to stare as Alex and Magnus walked to the table where their hall mates were sitting. "I knew it!" Grinned TJ.

"Uh... thanks?" Magnus frowned, not entirely sure how to reply. Alex laughed a little.

Everyone else, however, wasn't done. A teen male Einherji stood from the opposite side of the room and yelled, "You two are so weird! How can you date someone who doesn't have a gender?!"

Magnus flushed darkly, whilst Alex looked fit to burst. In an apparently simultaneous decision, they stood and marched over to the guy, who blanched. "Well?" He challenged.

Very unwisely.

Magnus whipped out Jack and Alex was holding a knife to his throat before anyone had blinked. "Do you want to repeat that?" Alex hissed dangerously. Magnus glared, and even Jack snapped, "Hey! That's none of your business, Meinfretr!"

The boy swallowed (probably not the smartest thing to do with a dagger at your throat) and shook his head slowly. (Again, pretty stupid). The two demigods stepped back, both still glaring vehemently. Alex grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him back out of the hall. Once out of the doors, they both took off at a run until they reached Floor 19, where they almost fell through the door into Alex's room. "I'm so sorry," they both panted at the same time, standing in the centre of the atrium. Magnus smiled just as Alex leant forward and kissed him.

It was a deep and passionate kiss, each boy trying to convey their feelings into the gesture. Magnus' arms snaked around Alex's and they pulled each other closer until they were millimetres apart, still kissing, mouths sliding against each other and tongues battling. Finally, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. "I love you," panted Magnus. Alex smiled, "Me too. What an idiot that guy was, huh?"

"Definitely. But I think we dealt with him pretty well," Magnus agreed, grinning. They both laughed, sitting on the grass in the sunlight, before subconsciously leaning closer...


	2. Nightmares

Resolve My Nightmares

 **All-human, adult AU. Transgender Alex & her/his boyfriend Magnus have an apartment**.

Magnus Chase was not having a good night.

He woke up drenched in sweat for the third time after another nightmare, then glanced anxiously over at Alex, hoping he hadn't awoken- her. Looking at Alex's open and girlish-looking eyes, Magnus sighed. "Sorry," he whispered. "Did I wake you up?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, you did, but that's ok. Bad dream?"

Magnus nodded. "Again, unfortunately. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," insisted Alex. "In fact, I'm not that tired, to be honest. Did you want to go back to sleep though?"

Magnus frowned. "I don't think I'm that tired either, actually. Don't want to get another horrible dream, anyway."

He reached under the covers for Alex's hand and held it. "I'm so sorry that this keeps happening. I don't know why I can't have normal bad dreams that shut me up or whatever. I don't want you to be sleep-deprived, honest."

Alex shook her head jokingly. "I don't believe you. I think you're trying to fake your way into ruining my sleep patterns." She laughed. "Of course not. It's fine, Magnus, I swear. Is there any way I can help?"

Suddenly, a smile played across Magnus' lips. "You could distract me..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

With that short dialogue, Alex leant towards her boyfriend and kissed him hard, wrapping her arm around his warm torso. He kissed back for a minute or so, before his lips grew stiller and she looked down at the pillow, where his head was now resting on her arm, Magnus having fallen asleep, still intertwined with Alex. She smiled softly, but couldn't help being a bit worried. Magnus must've been quite tired, and he kept getting those dreams.

Well, getting no sleep yourself won't help, she thought, and lay next to Magnus, snuggling into his heat as she closed her eyes.


	3. Ticklish

**Thanks to Solei Dragheart for the idea. I hope you like how I write it! Ps- in this fic they're already together. As always:**

 **a) Please review!**

 **b) The characters belong to Rick. (The plot is Solei's. Only the writing is mine.)**

 **Ticklish**

Magnus POV

I'd known Alex Fierro was feisty, slightly insane and - don't ask how I know - could sing pretty well. What I hadn't known was that he/she (yes, that does get a bit confusing) was also remarkably ticklish.

It was a usual Valhalla morning and our Floor 19 roommates were preparing for the day's first _To The Death!_ activity, namely the massacre I'd taken to calling the Hunger Games. TJ was polishing his bayonet, Mallory was- flipping her sword? Inadvisable, but you know- and Alex - female today- was frowning decidedly at a patch of grass. I wondered what it had done and if it was aware it was in danger of a stabbing.

Sensing me watching, she looked up and grinned, though still looking a bit... sad? Annoyed? She was hard to read, although I'd got hold of working out gender pretty easily. I walked over, putting Jack into pendant form for now. I certainly did _not_ need or want him giving annoying "lovebird" commentaries as he usually did around the two of us.

"Hey. What's up? You look, well, like that grass has mortally infuriated you." I said, hoping it wouldn't earn me decapitation.

"Oh, thanks so much, Maggie," she replied sarcastically, knowing the nickname, to be quite frank, drove, and to this day still drives, me nuts. I sighed, knowing I will never win that particular battle.

"Seriously, though." I reached over to her side and poked her side a little. "What-?"

I didn't finish my sentence before Alex doubled over with laughter. "Ah- Magnus- ticklish- stop- hate," I heard between breaths. Like the _nicest_ boyfriend ever, I couldn't help but grin evilly and use both my hands as a force of ticklishness (is that a word? Well it is now) which I unleashed upon her side, a clearly ticklish area. Alex tried futilely to slap them away, but by now we were both lying on the grass, squirming and out of breath.

Just then, Mallory decided to look over and shrieked. "What are you two-?"

I suddenly realised what it looked like and started up laughing again at the thought. Alex, however, didn't find it as funny, though her words were garbled from breathlessness and giggles. She managed to get out a half-heartedly furious, "Not- what- it looks- like- I'm really- ticklish- and Magnus- is evil," before I decided to live up to that and redoubled my efforts on her side.

"Okay- Magnus what's- your- ultimatum?" Alex squeaked, sounding supremely un-Alex-like in the tone of voice.

Putting on a "puppy eyes" face, I relented and thought for a moment. "Okay. If you agree to this, no more tickling. No decapitating me for a week, and I get to kiss you now."

She sighed, sitting up. "Okay. I can't say no to that face."

I grinned and leant forward, kissing her hard as I heard Mallory and TJ's necks positively creak from tuning away. She kissed back, and soon enough we were in full and unashamed, forget-the-worlds-exist make-out mode. (I know that sounds really cringy... but it happened, okay!)

We broke apart as the horn blared, signalling the beginning of the "Hunger Games". I grabbed Alex's hand and started running from the murderous-looking... I didn't and still don't even want to know what creature that was- a giant?- heading our way, getting Jack into sword form as we went. Alex was slightly behind me... and yes, I probably should've foreseen this, knowing her. As I ran, I felt a dagger enter my back and crumpled, stars in my eyes. (Yup that actually happens).

The last thing I hear before I "die" is, "You only mentioned decapitating... not stabbing!" And then I feel Alex's lips brush across mine before she turned to fight the creature (giant?) that had caught us up.


	4. Proposal

TJ and Mallory nudged a male Alex as Magnus sat down next to them in the Feast Hall of the Slain. The Valkyrie Vision was just ending, and Magnus had nipped out the to toilet, during which time Alex had been hissed at and nudged several times. "You told Helgi, right? And you've got the ring?" Mallory had fretted like she was Alex's mother.

The answer had been a confident but anxious "yes".

"Now," boomed Helgi, "one of our Einherjar has an important announcement to make. Alex Fierro, would you like to stand up?"

Magnus frowned, wondering what his boyfriend was doing, as Mallory and TJ watched on in anticipation. The rest of the hall looked at them curiously. Alex stood and took a deep breath.

"It's not been a long time, Magnus, but in the year that I've known you and been with you, I feel as if I've known you forever. We fought together, we almost died together, and in all that time, I felt that you were the only thing holding me together. You didn't judge me as so many others had, you were perceptive to my gender and acted just like I was that gender for the duration of the phase. You loved me for who I was, instead of shunning me for my parentage or my fluidity."

Alex looked at Magnus, anxious and trembling- actually trembling!- but with confidence in his words. Realisation was slowly dawning in Magnus' eyes as he watched Alex speak, and he felt frozen to the moment. Alex took a deep breath and continued.

"And in that time, I've come to know a boy who won't give up and won't stop fighting for his friends and family. I've come to be a part of your life. And now," he bent down and took out the shining gold and silver band from the box in his pocket, "I want you to be in my life for the small forever we have before Ragnarok.

Magnus Chase, will you marry me?"

Magnus' eyes went wide as he stared at Alex for one tense, terrifying moment. Then he stood, hugged Alex hard and cried, "Yes!" before pulling him into an earth-shattering kiss, Magnus trying to stop the tears slipping down his cheeks. "Of course I will, I love you, nothing will ever change that," he sobbed, whilst the whole of the hall burst into applause, Mallory, who was smiling so hard her face looked fit to split in half, the loudest of all.

 **{I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! To see the ring I envisioned, look up "plain gold and silver engagement ring" and on Google images it's the 3rd/4th with a diamond in the middle and a two tone band. As always PLEASE REVIEW!}**


	5. Cosplay & A Date

**In this one I'm going with Alex being a biological female who uses they/them pronouns. All characters are normal mortals.**

 **There will be some** _ **Titanic**_ **references but don't worry if you don't get them. Enjoy!**

"Hey Maggie, what're you wearing for the non-uniform on Friday?" Alex asked with a grin, sitting with Magnus on the bus home from school. Their hair, dyed violently red despite the school's objection, swung as they leaned over the seat to talk to Magnus, who was crammed into the seat next to his cousin Annabeth, who was engrossed in a book about classical architecture.

Magnus shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it, but isn't the theme cosplay? Perhaps we should go as a pair?"

Alex smirked evilly. "Did you misspeak, or is there something you want to tell me?" They teased. Realising what he'd said, Magnus' cheeks bloomed as red as Alex's hair.

"I said - I mean, I didn't -"

Alex laughed, though on the inside they shrunk a little. _Don't be stupid, even if he liked you, you'd be the one to make a move._

"It's fine. Did you have any ideas? Hmm, do we go classic film or edgy comics? Or maybe something from YA..."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Magnus groaned. It was the morning of the non-uniform day, and let's just say that the pair of them were a sight to behold. Magnus was clad in a white shirt and, according to Alex "you know, those old-fashioned trousers with shoulder-straps on them. The charming ancient ones," (at which point Magnus had begun to realise he was being made fun of and glared before seeing the funny side and dissolving into giggles), whilst Alex was rocking a "new money fancypants" dress and had styled their hair into curls. Vehement red curls.

"Aww, come on, it's fun, Jack." Alex grabbed his hand, and before Magnus could process that fact, began dragging him towards the school entrance.

* * *

"Rose?" Alex groaned as Magnus jabbed them in the side during maths. "I'm regretting this. It's kind of fun but I'm regretting this," they muttered. "That's payback. Anyway, um, I was wondering, do you want to, uh, go out for dinner later? You could come round to mine then we could go. Uncle Randolph'll still be at work." He stuttered, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

Alex smiled slowly, letting the words sink in and frantically searching for the required sarcasm before the hopeless romantic side of them came out. "Are you inviting me on a _date,_ Magnus Chase?"

Magnus but his lip, staring decidedly at question 6b in his textbook. "...If I said yes, would you agree to it?"

Alex couldn't help it; they grinned widely. "Of course I would!"

"You two, be quiet!" Called Ms. Freya.

Both looked down at their books again, hiding smiles.

* * *

"Stuff that dinner, this episode is great. Can we order food?" Magnus asked, looking down at Alex who was now shamelessly sprawled across his lap and most of the sofa after their accidental-on-purpose _Shadowhunters_ marathon.

"That sounds yum. I'm not sure if I can be bothered to move, though." Alex laughed. "Hmm, I might like a Chinese..."

A thought popped into Magnus' head, and he cringed a little internally but spoke in a careful voice, "Where to, Miss?"

Alex gasped inside but instead curled their expression into a coy smile, "The one on Mall Street."

Magnus blinked. "Oh, ok th-"

Suddenly, the pressure on his lap lightened as Alex sat up. "To the stars, you gullible idiot," they murmured. And then their lips touched Magnus', and all else was forgotten.


End file.
